


Fucking Like Bunnies

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Bunnysuits, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Velvet Scarlatina, Futanari on Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, cumming inside, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: A (actually very) belated Easter smutfic. Featuring Futa!Velvet, and Neptune in a bunnysuit. Enjoy, and happy Easter.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fucking Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> I had this as an idea for last year's Easter, but I wasn't quite ready yet to write smut lol. So I saved it for the next year's Easter. But then forgot about it until actual Easter Day. And now here it is, completed one week after Easter. Enjoy, Happy belated Easter, and please leave critiques. <3 It's short, cause I wanted to keep things simple.

Easter Holiday. Admittedly the favorite time of the year for one Velvet Scarlatina. And not just because of the association of rabbits and Easter. 

To her, it marked the beginning of the spring season. A season that seemed to bring cheer and joy amongst everyone. 

For her, today was a day to relax and celebrate. A nice picnic at the park with her friends during the day… and then at night, some fun with her boyfriend, the aqua-haired beauty known as Neptune Vasilias… who had a little something planned for her that night…

  
  


After hours of chilling out at the picnic, Velvet headed over to her dorm with Coco, in anticipation of what her boyfriend had planned. Earlier during the picnic, Coco had given her a nice cookies-n-cream flavored chocolate egg, attached to it a message telling her to be prepared for a little Easter surprise in her dorm.

Once they made it, she opened the door… to find the gorgeous man sitting on his knees on her bed… in what was probably the sexiest bunnysuit she’d ever seen. The suit itself was light blue and strapless, showing a good amount of his upper chest. Along with that, he was wearing fuzzy black arm-length gloves and thigh highs, as well as a matching set of rabbit ears. At the back of his suit, a poofy black bunny tail. Velvet could already feel the heat rushing down, her pants growing tighter. Oh, how the ensemble hugged his assets so perfectly...

  
  


Neptune looked up at Velvet, blushing and smiling bashfully. “Do, uh… do you like it…? I remembered you saying once that you had a thing for bunnysuits… and Coco was willing to do me a favor and order me this to wear for you…” 

Coco smirked proudly at Neptune’s comment before turning to her dumbstruck and aroused teammate. “...Yeah, I think she likes it,” she said, chuckling. 

Neptune’s eyes traced down to the growing bulge in his girlfriend’s pants, and his face grew redder. “It seems so, heh…”

Sure enough, Velvet soon snapped out of her trance. “Sorry…! I just… you know… that suit… it’s just… _mmh_ ~” 

“Well… that is kind of the whole point…” Neptune gave a small laugh. 

“Yeah… I fucking love it~” Velvet growled, speeding towards the bed and climbing on top of Neptune, starting to press him down.

“ _Ahh…_ oh, looks like someone’s eager~” Neptune swooned.

“Well… seems my work here is done.” Coco walked out with a satisfied smile on her face and shut the door. 

  
  


Velvet buried her face in Neptune’s pillow-like chest, kissing and nipping at the flesh. Meanwhile, Neptune had already gotten to work taking off Velvet’s clothes. First her t-shirt, followed by her trousers, and lacy brown bra and briefs, her glorious 8-inch cock springing free. Neptune tossed all the clothes aside and eyed her throbbing meat with lust. But he was soon interrupted as Velvet leaned forwards and captured his lips in a deep kiss, caressing his ass as she did. Neptune feverishly returned the kiss, while also taking advantage of the situation to roll them over, making Velvet squeak into the kiss as he went on top of her. 

  
  


Neptune moved down the smaller woman’s body until his head was near her erect cock. Almost as if he was a starving animal, he engulfed the head of her penis and swallowed down, quickly going all the way to the base. 

“Ahhhh-! Nep~! Fuck…!”

Neptune looked up at her with lustful, shimmering eyes as he pulled himself off of the cock, and then back on, repeating the process at a rough but steady pace. Velvet gasped and squealed at the wet pressure on her member, grabbing a hold of one of Neptune’s black velvet faux ears. The man moaned in delight as he sucked, relishing the simple, sweet taste of her long cock as he started to fondle her plump balls. 

“Oh~ Nep~ ah… you’re so- nnh~! -so fucking good~!”

  
  


Only 30 seconds of Neptune’s throat squeezing her shaft and Velvet already couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing his soft blue hair, she pulled his mouth off of his cock. 

“Awww… I’m not yet done enjoying my treat...”

“Yeah… but I’ll be giving you a better treat when I fuck you…”

Neptune chuckled, blushing. “You’re a little more eager than usual today, hun~”

“Well, it’s not my fault you look so fucking sexy in a bunnysuit…!” Velvet’s face turned bright red.

“Fine, I _guess_ you’re right…” Neptune scoffed, playfully, as he started to climb off of Velvet. “So, are you gonna take control and breed me good…? Or you want me to bounce on your cock~?”

Velvet’s dick pulsed at his suggestions. “God… as hot as the second one sounds, I want to take control. Hands and knees, face down, ass up.”

Neptune giggled. “Damn~ I must say… the assertive act looks real good on you...” 

Velvet huffed. “Shuddup… and get in position already.”

“Right. Will do!”

  
  


Neptune turned around and got into position, his face buried into the bed and his still-clothed ass up high. Neptune wiggled his slender hips slightly, making his ass jiggle and bounce for his girlfriend. 

“ _Nnngggghh…_ you’re such a tease!” she pouted, her shaft pulsing even more as she moved behind him and pulled aside part of the suit to reveal his tight little asshole… twitching and waiting to be filled up. 

Wasting no time, the eager Velvet pressed her saliva-slicked shaft against Neptune’s awaiting entrance and pushed inside him in one fell swoop. 

_“Ahhhh fuuuck~!”_

Neptune arched his back and pressed back against Velvet as she quickly entered him, her member grazing right against his sensitive prostate as she did. His cock was throbbing against the fabric of his suit with need, a need to release from Velvet fucking his ass. 

Velvet hunched over the taller man, pressing her chest against his back and her face just below his neck, her ears tickling his head slightly. Gripping his hips, she gently grinded inside him, eager to get started. “You ready~?”

“ _Nh…_ you fucking know it~” he gave a slight jerk of his hips to put pressure on the dick inside him, Velvet squeaking in response. “ _Ohhh… fuck~!_ ”

  
  


Velvet wrapped her arms around his shapely chest and began pumping, raising her hips up high before slamming them back down, again and again and again. She thrusted into him with all her speed and energy, oh-so-desperate to make the best love to this sexy blue bunny-man. _Her_ sexy blue bunny-man. 

_“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-hah-ahh-fuck~ Nep- you’re so- ahhh- so tight, baby~ oh yeah~!”_

She pressed his face harder into his back, kissing and licking and drooling all over his exposed flesh, all the while his tight ass gripped her raging boner as she drove it in and out of him. 

  
  


Neptune meanwhile was in heaven. The usually gentle Velvet would sometimes go rough with him, but never this rough! But nevertheless, he fucking loved it. Oh, how that lovely hot rod grazed right against slid right against his sweet spot… how it reached deep inside his body… 

_“Oh fuck~ oh Velvet-! S-s-s-soooo huuuge~!!! Ugh~ don’t fucking stop~!”_

Velvet’s balls slapped hard against his juicy ass each time she thrust into him; she was pounding him so hard that it was almost like she was spanking him with her balls. His own balls were tingling inside his bunnysuit along with his cock, getting closer to release with every movement of Velvet’s. 

  
  


_“Oh~ oh yes~ hah~ ahhh~ AHHH~! Oh Velvet~!”_

_God_ , were his moans delicious… every little gasp and beg and whine from him just filled her with delight as she filled him with cock. She merely continued to pick up the pace, fucking him so hard that he probably was gonna have trouble walking…

Velvet was getting close, she could feel it building up in her loins. She fucked him faster, harder. She wanted to milk every last drop of cum inside him. 

_“Ah~ ah~ ah~ fuck~ Vel-Velvet~ a-are you g-gonna-”_

_“Oh, you f-fuckin’ know it, babe~! Ahh-! Hold tight love, I’m gonna fucking breed you… nnnh, I want to literally breed you~”_

“ _Fuuuuuck yes, that sounds hot… AHHHH-!_ ” Velvet’s comments alone were enough to send him over the edge. His vision turned white as his cock erupted cum into the bunnysuit, absolutely soaking the fabric. 

Neptune releasing just from her dirty talk was the final straw for her cock, her orgasm racking her body. _“OHHHHHHHH, NEEEEEEEEEP~!!!_ ” Glob after glob of hot seed blew from her cock and into Neptune’s bowels, trickling deep inside him and filling him to the brim, soon starting to overflow. Some cum spurted out of his hole as she kept her momentum of fucking him. 

  
  


The two both sighed in relief and collapsed, Velvet onto Neptune and Neptune onto the bed, both sweaty and exhausted. After a few moments, Velvet pushed herself up to slide out of Neptune with a slight _*pop!*_. She watched in utter joy as her cum leaked from his abused hole and further soaked the cloth of his outfit. 

Velvet plopped down next to her boyfriend, caressing his cheek gently. Neptune turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Velvet.

“Like your Easter surprise…?”

“You bet… best Easter ever.”

  
  


And from there, the two of them began drifting off into sleep together, both very satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT add a second chapter to this later where Nep and Velvet let Coco join and the gals bang Neptune together, as that's what was in the original idea. I cut Coco out of the smut because I wanted to keep it simple.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed, and I highly recommend leaving reviews/critiques! <3 :)


End file.
